Queen of Crime
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: Well I would normally add in a summary but I am going to say there is a better one inside. This rated M for content such as: Violence, Language, Sexual Content and so on. Read at your own risk. You have been warned. Also little Miss Moon Bunny...is well...not herself. You will see what I mean in the Prolog. Anyways Enjoy. On Hold


**Author Note: **Alright so I know I have other stories I need to finish. But I couldn't help but come up with this one. I mean I have always to see them in a different, darker and more mature light. I just never decided on what I wanted to do. Until now that is. So here it is…a Story showing a darker side of our little Moon Bunny.

**Summary: **My name is Serenity Winner; I am the younger sister of Quatre R Winner and the daughter of a man who once upon a time ruled the underground world of crime. My brother has stepped in the shoes of our father. So have I and I plan on taking on the role as Queen of Crime. Even if I have to kill a few people to get there. I will get there no matter what. Even if a certain man gets in my way…I will rule the world of crime and destroy the lives of those that get in my way. I just hope they can handle the new Queen of Crime at her finest.

**Queen of Crime**

**Prolog: **Failure, Not an Option

He had a family, I had a family, and we all had a family. But did I care at the moment? Nope not one ounce of fucking sympathy entered my crystal blue eyes as the man before me begged for his life. I wanted to allow him to live, to go home but that wouldn't really be me if I did right? I was only doing what I did best. "Are you going to shoot him or am I?" I briefly glanced over at my right hand. Her dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail but that didn't hide the annoyance she held in her almost purple eyes. "Be patient Rei, I want him to beg for his life." Walking forward I bent down to his left my knee resting in the snow.

It was after all the beginning of winter here in Tokyo and it made for the perfect setting for me to end his life for failing not only me. But my brother, my brother really handled things like this. He was always to busy with work or out with one of his usual lady friends. I honestly didn't care what he did as long as order restored upon our fathers former men. "I-I can explain," I stood up a small smile appearing on my face. It wasn't a smile that indicated that was happy at this point. Oh no it was a smile that said you better start explaining or else. He understood that much. Which was good on his part?

"Why did you fail to make sure that the delivery made it to its destination?" I watched as he sat up panic entering his frantic green eyes. "Obstacles," He muttered, I raised an eyebrow not happy with what I heard. Raising my hand that held my gun I switched off the safety and pulled the trigger shooting him in his right leg. "For every worthless answer you give me I will shoot you until I finally reach your head. If you are not dead by then…congrats it just shows that you can survive my kind of torture." I lowered my hand and walked over to his wounded leg and shoved my three inch boot hell into his bullet wound forcing him to cry in pain.

I didn't have to look up to see the satisfied look on Rei's face. I could feel it.

"Now once more…why the fuck did you fail to do what you were told?" He struggled and squirmed until I finally removed my heel. He was able to focus only for a little bit. "They were waiting for us when we got there." I knew who he meant and at that point I just wanted answers. "Continue," I ordered watching him wince at the tone of my voice. I was not in the mood for him to play chicken. "When we got there we of course met the guy that we were told to meet up with….it was going good as good as it possibly could get until we heard shouting." I narrowed my eyes. "Next thing we knew a fucking shoot out was going on." I stared at him. "You ran after that?" He swallowed and was about to respond until I shot him in his other leg.

One of the other men that were around flinched I didn't care one bit. "You ran away from a fight…pathetic…I thought you were taught better then that." Grunting I moved back raised my hand that held my gun and shot him in right between the eyes. Failure and cowardliness was not an option in our world. He had demonstrated both. Even though I was grateful he had come to me and reported in. The dealings were put off because of this bull shit.

"What now?" I looked over at Rei and then the surrounding men. "Dump his body in the ocean…I am heading back home." Rei placed her hands in her leather jacket and followed after me. Just then it decided that it wanted to snow. Didn't matter though, the night had been ruined and now I was pissed and ready to head home, my brother would not be pleased that I shot another one of his men. But I didn't care in the least. I wanted to achieve a goal and that was to become the Queen of Crime. My brother already had a hand in the dark underground world, I however did not. It sort of sucked but I would get over it.

"Should I alert your brother of your return home?" I glanced at Rei who climbed into the car after me. She sat with her legs crossed and a perfectly manicured finger pressed against her lips. I shook my head. "No not yet, I need a drink." Rei raised an eyebrow. "I thought you quit?" I chuckled. Oh no I did not quit drinking; I drank on occasion but less then what I use to consume in a week.

"Just smoking…not drinking." She couldn't help but grin. "Hmm a drink does sound good…among other things." I couldn't help but smile. She was right other things did sound like fun at this moment. To bad it will have to wait until later. For now it was to tell my brother the bad news.

**Author Note:** Well…what do you think? To dark for our Bunny and Pyro or not dark enough? Just so you know everyone will be out of character and really…really mature. Especially the next chapter. R/R no Flames…thanks and have a good night.


End file.
